bestinslotfandomcom-20200213-history
Ankylosaurus
Ankylosaurus is a genus of armoured dinosaur that lived during the Late Cretaceous in North America. Ankylosaurus is one of the most well known dinosaurs and appears in many dinosaur-based games. Description Ankylosaurus is the largest ankylosaurid dinosaur, estimated to be 6,25 meters long and 1,7 meters high at the hips. These measurements are based on the largest skull and were proposed by paleontologist Kenneth Carpenter. Other scientists have proposed a body length of over 9 meters. The weight of Ankylosaurus has been estimated to be around 6 tonnes. Ankylosaurus was quadrupedal with longer hind legs than forelegs. The skull was low and had a triangular shape. The most prominent feature of Ankylosaurus was the armour that covered most parts of its body, consisting of bone knobs and plates (osteoderms). Ankylosaur's signature tail club was formed by 2 large osteoderms with a row of small osteoderms at the midline and 2 small osteoderms at the tip. Appearances Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Ankylosaurus can be created In JPOG and its design is based on its appearance in Jurassic Park 3. It has a four star rating and can be found in the dig site "Judith River Group A". Jurassic Park: Builder Ankylosaurus is available in Jurassic Park: Builder and part of the bronze battle class. It is weak to charge attacks. Jurassic World: The Game In Jurassic World: The Game Ankylosaurus is a super rare herbivore unlocked by beating battle stage 20. The early stages are primary green in colour, though the body takes on a much more orange tone. At level 31 Ankylosaurus is mainly orange, and its armour and tail club are covered in big, but dull, spikes. The head and neck are covered in broad boney plates and there are small spikes above the nose. A level 40 Ankylosaurus can be fused with a level 40 Diplodocus to create an Ankylodocus. Minecraft Dinosaurs Ankylosaurs have appeared in most of BIS' Minecraft series. In Minecraft Dinosaurs (Jurassicraft) BIS' second dinosaur was an Ankylosaurus named Tank. He hatched another Ankylosaurus in his second Minecraft series, this time named Annie. He hatched too more Ankylosaurs during the second part of the series, one being, like the previous two, from the Fossils and Archeology mod, while the other was from Jurassicraft. Both remained unnamed and shared an exhibit with two Leaellynasaura and one Hypsilophodon. A fifth Ankylosaurus appeared in the form of Annabelle in Jurassic World: Minecraft. She was BIS' second dinosaur in the playthrough. She appeared in most episodes following her hatching, as the path leads directly through her exhibit. Lego Jurassic World Ankylosaurs appears in the Jurassic World segment of Lego Jurassic World. The part of the game it appears in is a loose adaptation of the movies Indominus rex Vs Ankylosaurus scene and the player is able to take control of both Zach and Gray helping the Ankylosaurus and the Ankylosaurus itself fighting off the hybrid. Unlike in the movie the Ankylosaurus survives the encounter. Warpath: Jurassic Park Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ornithischia Category:Ankylosaurs Category:Dinosaurs from Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:Creatures from Minecraft